deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Station7/Johan van Horst
Deze pagina gaat over Johan van Horst. Johan van Horst, ook wel bekend als Johan De Rode Ridder van Horst, ' Ridder van Horst' en meer bekend als De Rode Ridder is een Ridder van de Ronde Tafel. Johan ging in het begin alleen op pad totdat Lancelot Du Lac met hem meeging in Koning Arthur. In deze strip werden ook Merlijn, Guinevere, Arthur en Arthur's verrader, Lodogran van Camelard geïntroduceerd. In de volgende strip ontmoette Johan Kerwyn, die de leider was van een eigen groep die probeert iedereen om te brengen uit Johan's groep. Johan kreeg later ook een vijand, voor zowel als voor hem als voor Koning Arthur: Bahaal. Een latere tijd ontmoette Johan Galaxa, een Fee van het Licht. Galaxa helpt Johan tegen vijanden van Bahaal's groep als Johan in benarde situaties zit. Na een lange tijd kreeg Johan nog een vijand erbij, Demoniah, die voor Bahaal werkt. Johan heeft ook vaak confrontaties met vijanden die niet in een manier te maken hebben met Bahaal, Kerwyn, Demoniah of Lodogran van Camelard. Een terugkerend verschijnsel is dat Johan vaak goed kan opschieten met een meesterbrein en niet altijd in de gaten heeft dat deze persoon niet deugt. Biografie Eerder leven Johan van Horst werd geboren in Vlaanderen, BelgiëDit werd bevestigt door Johan in zijn gesprek met Merlijn in de strip, de Watermolen. Johan van HorstIn De Sluier van Wuustwezel noemt Karel de Montabour, Johan als Johan van Horst. was gezien als de aangenomen zoon van Jan van HorstBevestigt door Magor in De Witte Duisternis. Zijn vader was Arnold van RodeBevestigt door Magor in De Witte Duisternis en Amelrick Pynnock noemt Johan zijn halfbroer in De Heren van Rode, waar hij later zijn naam De Rode Ridder aan verleende. Zijn moeder had ook 2 kinderen met een man van de Pynnock familie waar zijn 2 half-broers uitkwamen: Hugo en Amelrick PynnockBevestigt door Johan in De Witte Duisternis.. Johan heeft ook nog een broer, die nooit gezien is in de strips. Jenne is zijn half-broer's nichtBevestigt door Johan als Hugo's nicht in de Rode Kogge. Toen Johan nog heel jong was ontmoette hij Veerle en Hermine. Johan speelde toen hij Veerle voor het laatst zag met haar in een weiddeBaloch de Reus. Johan ontmoette toen hij nog een schildknaap was, Leopold van IJsendijckeDe Koningsmaker. Voor Johan zijn avonturen beleefde als ridder met zijn gouden sporen, terwijl Reyhold zijn plannen aan het verzinnen om Kasteel Eikendale binnen te dringenHet Behouden Zwaard. Op avontuur Wanneer Johan op pad is, ontmoet hij een gewonde man genaamd Reyhold. Johan laat Reyhold achter in Kasteel Eikendale en ontmoet de kasteelvrouw, Sieglinde van Eikendale. Op mysterieuze wijze verschijnt Het Gebroken Zwaard, terwijl Reyhold geschrokken isHet Gebroken Zwaard (strip). Wanneer Johan en Sieglinde op pad zijn, doet Sieglinde's paard vreemd. Johan weet dat dit gedaan wordt door een stalmeester, die door Reyhold's kasteelbewaker in het kasteel wordt vermoord. Johan vermoord Reyhold's kasteelbewaker en dus wordt de eerste moord gepleegd door Johan op de moordenaarHet Gebroken Zwaard (strip). Originele reeks Toen Johan op pad ging, zag hij een man op de grond liggen in het bos. Toen Johan opkeek, zag hij Het Gebroken Zwaard. Later bracht Johan Reyhold naar Kasteel Eikendale. In kasteel Eikendale sprak Johan met Sieglinde van Eikendale. Sieglinde was alleen in het kasteel, omdat haar man, Mathis van Eikendale op pad ging. Johan en Sieglinde hoorde geschreeuw in Reyhold's kamer, die het Gebroken Zwaard had gezienHet Gebroken Zwaard (strip). Karel Biddeloo's reeks Nieuwe reeks Johan was aan het dromen over koning Arthur, Yorimoto, Merlijn en Amelrick Pynnock. Nadat hij dacht over zijn eerdere avonturen, werd hij wakker van een groep Neanderthalers. Toen Johan zich probeerde te verzetten, kreeg een klap op zijn hoofd en lag bewusteloos op de grondDe Grot van de Beer. Johan werd wakker in een grot. Hierbij ontmoette Johan Dixit, die onder de grot leefde. Dixit vertelde tegen Johan dat ze voor de "beer" werkte. Dixit vertelde ook over de dood van zijn zus, die vermoord was door Bellart. Hierdoor verloor Dixit zijn positie als bewaker en werd een slaaf van de "beer"De Grot van de Beer. Johan ontmoette Mariza. Johan kleedde zich uit en werd gewassen door Mariza's werkers. Nadat Mariza's verleiding niet werkte, ging Johan weer terug naar de werkplaats. Johan had samen met Dixit een plan bedacht en Dixit vertelde over zijn geschiedenis. Nadat Johan en Dixit wisten te ontsnappen, waren de bewakers van Mariza dronken gevoerd. Hierdoor konden ze tijd nemen om Mariza en de kermisgroep te pakken. Johan hield Mariza's vader vast, maar hij pakte snel een speer en gooide hem in de keel van Brutus. Hierdoor kwam hij om het levenDe Grot van de Beer. Dixit gooide Mariza bij Brutus, maar Bellart was woedend over de dood van zijn beer. Bellart wilde hierdoor wraak nemen op Johan door hem te vermoorden. Terwijl Dixit en Johan naar boven gingen, volgde Mariza en Bellart hem op samen met hun bewaking. Mariza kwam er ook achter dat haar bewakers waren dronken gevoerd door Johan en DixitDe Grot van de Beer. Terwijl Dixit er mee bezig was de grot te laten instorten, kwam Johan Bellart en Mariza tegen. Bellart wist snel Johan te ontwapenen, maar Johan gooide Bellart op zijn zwaard, waardoor hij overleden was. Mariza wilde Johan snel ombrengen, maar Johan pakte snel zijn zwaard en gooide het in de buik van Mariza. Hierdoor stierf ze. Johan en Dixit kwamen veilig in de bovenwereld. Johan zag dat zijn paard nog gewoon boven was en zei vaarwel tegen DixitDe Grot van de Beer. Verschijningen Strips *2 - De Gouden Sporen *3 - Het Veenspook *4 - De Parel van Bagdad *5 - De Vrijschutter *6 - Het Wapen van Rihei *7 - De Val van Angkor *8 - De Gouden Sikkel *9 - De Draak van Moerdal *10 - Storm over Damme *11 - De Zilveren Adelaar *12 - De Hoorn van Horak *13 - De Vuurgeest *14 - De Galmende Kinkhoorns *15 - De Zwarte Wolvin *16 - Baloch de Reus *17 - De Zeekoning *18 - De Witte Tempel *19 - Koning Arthur *20 - Kerwyn de magiër *21 - De Wilde Horde *22 - De Ring van Merlijn *23 - Hugon de Hofnar *24 - De Zwarte Banier *25 - Het Rijk van Enid *26 - De Kroon van Deidre *27 - Het Graf van Ronjar *28 - De Maansteen *29 - De Zwaneburcht *30 - Mysterie te Camelot *31 - De Groene Mummie *32 - Angst over Nevelland *33 - Het beleg van Crowstone *34 - De Stenen Beelden *35 - Het Derde Wapen *37 - De Wilde Jacht *38 - De Verzonken Klok *39 - Angst over Nevelland *40 - De Barst in de Ronde Tafel *41 - De Laatste Droom *42 - Het Testament *43 - Parcifal *44 - Drie Huurlingen *45 - De Hamer van Thor *46 - De Lorelei *47 - De Weerwolf *48 - De Voorspelling *49 - Met Masker en Zwaard *50 - De Terugkeer *51 - Excalibur *52 - De Watermolen *53 - De Samoerai *54 - De Kluizenaar van Ronceval *55 - De Koraalburcht *56 - Mandragora *57 - De Verboden Berg *60 - Sidarta *62 - Het Sprekende Zwaard *120 - Het Verdronken Land *123 - Oniria *124 - Necronomicon *125 - Medusa *126 - De Duivel van de Lichtenberg *127 - De Rode Herberg *128 - De Boeienkoning *129 - Hydra *130 - De Zoon van de Draak *131 - De Heren van Rode *132 - De Slag van Woeringen *133 - De Spookkaros *134 - De Koningmaker *135 - De Witte Duisternis *136 - Sol Invictus *137 - De Slangegod *138 - Het Toernooi *139 - Bloed in de Branding *140 - De Doodsvlinders *141 - De Tuin van Eden *142 - De Rattenkoning *143 - Prins der Duisternis *144 - De Alchemist *145 - De Steen der Wijzen *146 - De Zwarte Spiegel *147 - Het Levenselixer *148 - De Bierkoning *149 - De Groene Steen *150 - Klingsor *151 - Mysterie op Ararat *152 - Lyonesse *153 - De Toverstaf *154 - De Slavenmeester *155 - Montsalvat *156 - De Graalkoning *157 - Avalon *158 - De Duivelstuin *159 - De Waterdemon *160 - Het Gouden Masker *161 - Catacomben *162 - Nemesis *163 - De Holle Aarde *164 - Reis naar Atlantis *165 - Magiërs van Atlantis *166 - De Drakenmeester *167 - Het Masker van de Draak *168 - Fata Morgana *169 - De Maangodin *170 - De Woudgeest *171 - De Boetelingen *172 - De Heksenmeester *173 - Het Zwarte Teken *174 - De Erfgenaam *175 - De Naamloze Ridder *199 - Loch Ness *200 - Oude Vijanden *201 - Het Boze Oog *202 - De Piraten van Sluis *203 - De Vulkaangod *204 - De Rode Gezant *205 - Het Scheepskerkhof *206 - Gog en Magog *207 - De Grot van de Beer *208 - De Blauwe Heks *209 - De Judasgraal *210 - Het Zwaard van de Maagd *211 - Het Vuur en de Maagd *212 - De Zwarte Inquisiteur *213 - De Tweede Terugkeer *214 - De Regensteen *215 - De Rode Kogge *216 - Modgudur *217 - De Man Zonder Verleden *218 - Doodbrenger *219 - De Zwaardbroeders *220 - De Vedelaar van Sint-Pauwels *221 - De Spiegeldemon *222 - De Duisterburcht *223 - De Sluier van Wuustwezel *224 - Het Behouden Zwaard *225 - De Furiën *226 - Het Helse Verbond *227 - De IJzeren Kroon *228 - De Verborgen Vesting *229 - De Vreemdeling *230 - De Amazones *231 - Het Koekoeksjong *232 - Duivelsmist *233 - Doctor Faustus *234 - De Elfenring *235 - De Witte Waan *236 - De Zwarte Narcis *237 - De Wederopstanding *238 - Het Godsgericht *239 - De Duivelse Poppenspeler *240 - De Indringers *241 - De Zwarte Weduwe *242 - De Spookkrijgers }} Andere verschijningen Luxe uitgaves Mega Stripboek Duitse strips Trilogie *De Rode Ridder Trilogie Nr. 1 *De Rode Ridder Trilogie Nr. 2 *De Rode Ridder Trilogie Nr. 3 *De Rode Ridder Trilogie Nr. 4 *De Rode Ridder Trilogie Nr. 5 *Horst Omnibus *De Rode Ridder - Omnibus *De Rode Ridder Bundeling *De Rode Ridder Trilogie (Rode editie) Andere uitgaves *Strips feestelijk gebundeld *De Waterdemon *De Terugkeer van Koning Arthur Niet canon verschijningen *De Strip van 7 - Het Geheim van De Kousenband Spellen *Rode Ridder avonturenspel *Slagveld (puzzel) *Ridderzaal (puzzel) *De Rode Ridder: Gebroken Kracht Eigenaar Heden Weggegeven Relaties Vrienden Lancelot Du Lac Galaxa Arthur Merlijn Indigo Magiste Johans vriendschap met Indigo begon in De Blauwe Heks. Johan redde haar het leven en begon haar vanaf toen te beschermen. Magist Magiste Andere vrienden Vijanden Kerwyn Bahaal Lodogran van Camelard Demoniah Meesterbreinen Andere vijanden Naam betekenis Naam *Johan betekent "Jezus is genadig"Betekenis van de naam Johan. **In de strip 211, Het Vuur en de Maagd gaat Johan naar een kerk toe en heeft hij genade voor Jeanne D'Arc's dood. Johan doet dus hiermee zijn naam een eer door er genade voor te hebben. *Van Horst komt van Kasteel Horst, de plaats waar Johan opgroeide. Ook kreeg hij de titel van Horst, naar dat hij was geadopteerd door Jan van Horst (want zijn vader, Arnold van Rode was overleden en dus werd hij adopteerd door Jan van Horst)De Heren van Rode. *Horst is ook een voornaam en betekent "paard". *De naam Johan is gelijk aan de Engelse naam "John" and "Jack". Beide namen worden ook gebruikt bij de personages John Matrix uit de film Commando, John McClane uit de Die Hard serie, John Rambo uit de Rambo films en Jack Bauer uit de serie 24. Alle vier deze personages staan er om bekend voor vele moorden in hun film of reeks, wat ook bij Johan het geval is. Andere namen *Johan gebruikte de naam Balder, wat dapper en moedig betekenthttp://www.allebabynamen.nl/jongensnamen/b/balder. De naam Balder betekent ook prinshttp://www.babybytes.nl/namen/jongens/Balder. (De Wraak van de Nachtridders) **Balder en Loki zijn gebasseerd op de personages uit de Noorse mythologie. ***Balder wordt ook gezien als de zoon van Odin en Balder is ook bekend als de god van het licht. Galaxa, Johan's geliefde is ook de god van het licht. Het is mogelijk dat Karel Biddeloo dit express had gedaan om te laten zien dat echt bij elkaar horen. Balder was ook omgebracht door Loki, een naam ook gebruikt door Lancelot Du Lac. Persoonlijkheid Originele reeks Karel Biddeloo's reeks Nieuwe reeks Krachten en sterkte Originele reeks Karel Biddeloo's reeks Nieuwe reeks Bekendheid van naam In vele strips weten personen al wie Johan is, voordat hij ze ontmoet heeft. Dit komt met name door zijn bijnaam: De Rode Ridder. Moorden Johan heeft meer personen vermoord dan elk ander personage in de stripreeks. Dit komt doordat hij in elke strip verschijnt en minstens 3 personen vermoord in één strip. Hij doet dit vooral uit zelfverdediging. De moorden van Satyr en Wando waren eigenlijk niet uit zelfverdediging. Johans moorden in de nieuwe reeks zijn bloediger dan in de originele en Karel Biddeloo's reeks. De reeks waarin Johan de meeste personen had vermoord was in Karel Biddeloo's reeks. Johan had in deze reeks meer dan 120 moorden gepleegd, meer dan in de originele en nieuwe reeks. Vele moorden zijn ook uit wraak. De dood van Siegmund van Kamroen, die Helmund van Valkensteen had vermoord was uit wraak. Ook de moord op Karungi's moordenaar was deels uit wraak, ondanks dat hij deels kon opschieten met Karungi. De dood van Eleni's vader's moordenaar was uit wraak voor de dood Eleni's vader. Johan kon opschieten met zijn dochter, Eleni en dus deed voor haar de moordenaar van Eleni's vader fataal ombrengen. In de strips waarin meer humor zit brengt Johan vaak niemand om het leven. Dit zijn strips zoals De Barbaar, De Galeislaaf en De Bierkoning. Weetjes Personage weetjes *De enige strips waarin Johan een persoon, een dier en een monster ombracht waren in de strips: De Hoorn van Horak, De Vervloekte Stad en De Monsterman. *In Karel Biddeloo's reeks: De Kronieken van Merlijn en in de nieuwe reeks: De Vreemdeling verscheen Johan vaak in een flashback. *Johan is de eerste persoon in de stripreeks die een dood had bevestigt, namelijk van de stalmeester uit Het Gebroken Zwaard. *Johan heeft zover 3 onschuldige personen vermoord: De zoon van een vader in De Levende Doden, Jenne in De Rode Kogge en Kopfbrecher in De Man Zonder Verleden. *De Rode Ridder komt niet voor op de covers van de strips 23 (Hugon de Hofnar), 43 (Parcifal), 136 (Sol Invictus) en 156 (De Graalkoning). **Ironisch genoeg komt het strippersonage, die in meer strips verschijnt (meer dan 200) dan het boekenpersonage (64 boeken), op meer covers voor dan het boekpersonage. *De Rode Ridder is het enige personage die in alle strips verschijnt. *De Rode Ridder lichaam was weerspiegeld in strip 58 (geschreven en getekend door Karel Biddeloo). Het werd later bekend, dat doordat een wachter een pijl op het lichaam schoot van Johan in strip 208 (geschreven door Martin Lodewijk en getekend door Claus Scholz), de auteur Martin maakte ervan dat zijn lichaam was weerspiegeld en dus het had overleefd. **Ook al is dit feit bekend in strip 208, dat maakt Galaxa indirect verantwoordelijk voor de mensen die Johan met zijn zwaard heeft omgebracht. ***Dit betekent dus ook dat Galaxa en ironische genoeg Bahaal het leven hebben gered van Johan. *De Rode Ridder was een keer keer zijn geheugen kwijt in de Man Zonder Verleden (217), maar door Indigo Magiste wist hij weer wie hij was. **Doordat hij zijn geheugen kwijt was, bracht hij iets later Kopfbrecher om het leven, waardoor hij later Rudgar van Hanau ontmoette en vervolgens zocht naar Rudgar's zoon, Rupert van HanauDe Man Zonder Verleden, Doodbrenger en De Zwaardbroeders. *De Rode Ridder heeft het leven gered van een paar hoofdpersonages: Indigo Magiste en Magist Magiste (208), Demoniah (118) en Merlijn (153). *De Rode Ridder's volledige naam werd bekend in strip 131, en in strip 135 werd ook bekend dat hij de half-broer is van de Pynnock familie. In eerdere strips was het bekend dat zijn naam gewoon Johan was. *De Rode Ridder heeft een keer een eiland opgeblazen.In de strip, de Terugkeer gebeurde dit. *De Rode Ridder is de enige overlevende in strips Het Beleg van Crowstone, De Vesting, De Spookvallei en Zimbabwe. *Johan heeft zich een keer vermomt als oude manIn strip 5, verkleedde Johan zich als oude man en als oude vrouwHet Behouden Zwaard. *Johan is verantwoordelijk voor de dood van zijn half-broer's nicht, Jenne, doordat hij het vuur had laten aansteken en haar achtervolgde, wat niet hun gewicht kon houden en leidde tot haar dood.De Rode Kogge *Johan's eigenlijke naam is Johan van Rode en niet Johan van Horst gedurende de tijd dat Johan de zoon was van Arnold van RodeDit werd verteld door nar Urban en Amelrick Pynnock gedurende de komst van Johan bij Kasteel Horst in De Heren van Rode. *Johan heeft een bijrol in Parcifal, waarin hij maar op 4 pagina's verschijnt. In deze strip is Parcifal het hoofdpersonage, in plaats van Lancelot Du Lac of Johan van Horst. *Johan gebruikte de bijnaam Balder in De Wraak van de Nachtridders. Het personage Baldur (die vermoord is door Johan), heeft een gelijke naam. *Johan was een mysterieus figuur in De Duisterburcht en Het Behouden Zwaard (samen met Broes). *Johan brengt vele kasteelheren en vrouwen om, maar deze sterven bijna nooit in hun eigen kasteel. De volgende personages zijn hier voorbeelden van: Siegmund van Kamroen, Diedrich van Bokkensteen, Balor, Jyrki en Pankraz Rauh. **De eerste persoon die Johan had vermoord in zijn eigen kasteel was De Graaf van Moerdal. *Johan heeft vaak een gedachte dat er iets aan de hand is voordat een meesterbreins plan uiteindelijk gaat gebeuren. Een voorbeeld hiervan is in Olavinlinna. **Hoe dan ook, in sommige gevallen wordt Johan op pad gestuurd door Merlijn of Arthur voor een opdracht en het meesterbreins plan te doen mislukken. Een voorbeeld hiervan is De Rode Gezant. *De eerst meesterbrein die Johan omgebracht was Baldur uit de Gouden Sporen. *Johan heeft 1 familie bijna helemaal vermoord die direct familie van elkaar zijn: Jerdal en zijn twee broers. Johan had niet Ulcas en Rudbert vermoord: Rudbert was vermoord door Ulcas en Ulcas was vermoord door Raszlik. **Johan had ook Kunegonde en Solon omgebracht, maar hun waren stiefmoeder - en zoon. *Johan's volledige naam werd genoemd in De Heren van Rode door Urban, De Blauwe Heks door een wachter, De Sluier van Wuustwezel door Karel de Montabour en door Bardolf van Dardemont in Het Koekoeksjong. *Johan nam de rol over van Arthur na "Arthur's dood". Johan begon hierna meer problemen met Bahaal te krijgen en dus werden de twee vijanden van elkaar. "Dood" *Johan is 3 keer gestorven (een 4de keer bijna), maar hij bleef terugkeren uit "de dood" in de volgende situaties: **In Necronomicon, Johan wordt verdronken door Poseidon, maar hij blijkt toch te leven. Johan is dood voor een paar minuten. **In De Spookkaros, Johan wordt neergestoken door Ilse, maar overleeft het door de redding van een alchemist (Ilse wordt omgebracht door een koets met paarden). **In De Blauwe Heks, wordt Johan door een pijl naast z'n hart geschoten. Johan's lichaam is verplaatst, waardoor zijn hart verplaatst is en dus het geoverleefd heeft (De wachter overleeft het waarschijnlijk niet). **In De Man Zonder Verleden, Johan wordt door een pijl getroffen door Kreupele. Johan overleeft het, maar is zijn geheugen kwijt (Kreupele wordt later vermoord door Indigo Magiste). *Johan is het eerst personage die teruggekeerd was uit de dood. De andere zijn Godfried en Azizah. Kerwyn's groep en Bahaal's groep Johan en Lancelot werkte onofficieël voor Kerwyn's groep/Bahaal's groep. Johan gebruikte de bijnaam Balder, terwijl Lancelot de bijnaam Loki had. Statistieken *De Rode Ridder bestaat al 54 jaarVanaf 1959 tot 2012. *De Rode Ridder heeft met 5 vrouwen gezoent: RosemarieIn de strip, Met Masker en Zwaard gebeurde dit., AmargithIn de strip de Magische Scepter, de laatste pagina, GalaxaIn de strips De Boetelingen en Oude Vijanden., IshtarIn de strip Oude Vijanden, de laatste pagina. en Jaimu KhanDe Regensteen, laatste pagina. *De Rode Ridder heeft 2 naakte vrouwen gezien: Indigo Magiste en AmargithIn de strip, In de Witte Hel. **De Rode Ridder heeft ook bijna naakt Demoniah gezien, maar die was half-naaktIn de Judasgraal gebeurde dit.. *Er zijn 3 strips die verwijzen naar Johan: De Heren van Rode (strip 131), de Man Zonder Verleden (strip 217) en de Vreemdeling (strip 229). **Op de cover van de strip, de Vreemdeling verschijnt Johan's naam in het ChineesDe Rode Ridder tijdlijn.. *Johan heeft de meeste moorden gepleegd gedurende de stripreeks. Hoeveel het er in totaal zijn, is op dit moment nog onbekend. *Johan heeft de meeste moorden gepleegd in Karel Biddeloo's reeks. De minste moorden zijn tot nu toe in de nieuwe reeks; alleen maar 23 minder dan in de originele reeks. Indirecte en andere moorden *Johan en Lancelot Du Lac waren beide deels verantwoordelijk voor de dood van Sir Hogart. Hogart stierf door het mes van beide Johan en Lancelot. Na zijn dood hadden ze beide in de cel gezeten om er vervolgens weer uit te komen (Mysterie te Camelot). *Johan was niet verantwoordelijk voor de dood van Kornos. Johan zei dat het veel beter was al zou hij niet meegaan, maar omdat Kornos niet luisterde, kwam hij om het leven door Ord. Johan wilde alleen dat Kornos hem vergezelde, want anders zou Kornos niet veilig zijn (Het Sprekende Zwaard). Achter de schermen Personage creatie *Johan is gebasseerd op het boekenpersonage, Johan. *Johan van Horst was voor het eerste bedacht door het boekenpersonage, Johan geschreven door Leopold Vermeirenwww.ottenbourg.com. Doordat hij in contact kwam met Willy Vandersteen "bedacht" Willy Vandersteen een nieuwe Rode Ridder. Later, nadat Willy Vandersteen met de serie wilde stoppen, wilde de lezers als zowel Karel Biddeloo dat hij verder ging met de Rode Ridderhttp://www.stripspeciaalzaak.be/Toppers/RodeRidder/Tijdslijn.htm. Bij strip 44, Drie Huurlingen stopte Willy voor een tijd en nam Karel Biddeloo het over. Karel Biddeloo nam de strip tot strip 206 over, toen hij stierf. Doordat Karel was gestorven in Wuustwezelwww.gva.be, kwam de strip geschreven door het nieuwe duo genaamd De Sluier van Wuustwezel, die in 3 versies beschikbaar is. Na Karel's overlijding, schrijven Martin Lodewijk en Claus Scholz (af en toe) De Rode Ridder. Claus Scholz doet ook de inkleuring. Familie *Johan's geliefde, Galaxa was bedacht door Karel Biddeloo in het jaar ..... *Johan's achternaam "van Horst" was bedacht door Karel Biddeloo in de Heren van Rode. **In dit album waren ook meer familieleden van Johan bedacht: Amelrick Pynnock, Arnold van Rode en Jan van Horst. *In het album, De Rode Kogge kwam Johan's half-broers nicht, Jenne voor het eerst voor in het jaar ..... Stripreeks *Johan heeft het vanaf Het Gebroken Zwaard tot De Sluier van Wuustwezel 1228 mensen die hem helpen of vrienden met hem zijnhttp://www.stripspeciaalzaak.be/Toppers/RodeRidder/Parade50Vrienden.htm. *Johan heeft 2 beeldjes van zichzelfhttp://www.8th-collectible.be/vlaams_bloed.htm. DeRodeRidder7.jpg|Johan van Horst als beeldje. DeRodeRidderBeeldje.jpg|Johan van Horst als beeldje. Suske en Wiske *Johan gebruikte de naam van de god Balder in de Wraak van de Nachtridders. Deze god verscheen in Suske en Wiske album, de Vinnige Viking. Boeken Deze illustraties zijn gedeeltelijk gebasseerd op Johan van Horst. Deze illustraties kwamen van striptekenaar Karel Biddeloo. Aspis.jpg|47 - Aspis, de giftslang HetGriekseVuur.jpg|48 - Het Griekse Vuur DMR.jpg|49 - De Magische Ring Dedodenvallei.jpg|57 - Dodenvallei Boek12.jpg|58 - De wraak van de farao DN.jpg|59 - De nijlkrokodillen DWS.jpg|60 - De Wurgslang DBR.jpg|63 - De Betoverde Ringen SP.jpg|64 - In de spookstad Petra In de media Standbeelden Johan is nog steeds populair en hij heeft ook 2 standbeelden. Eén in Middelkerkewww.users.skynet.be en een andere in Sint-Pauwelswww.stripturnhout.be. OnbekendRodeRidderbeeld.jpg|Een onbekend beeld van Johan van Horst met Karel Biddeloo. StandbeeldJohan.jpg|Een standbeeld van Johan van Horst in Middelkerke. karelbiddeloojohan.jpg|Johan op een beeld naast "zijn geestelijke vader", Karel Biddeloo. Suske en Wiske Johan verscheen in Junior Suske en Wiske: 7 Eureka. Hierdoor behoort Johan als een gedeelte van de jeugd van Suske en Wiske toen ze nog klein waren. Hoe dan ook, het is waarschijnlijk niet canon sinds Wiske pas Suske kon toen Suske ouder wasZie het eerste album van Suske en Wiske.. Ridder Bauknecht *De creatie van Ridder Bauknecht was gebruikt van Johan van Horst, De Rode Ridderhttp://www.daannijman.nl/ridder-bauknecht/?p=3&ean=9789076168609. Verwijzingen en notities }} Zie ook *Arrestaties door Johan van Horst *Bahaal's groep *Begraven door Johan van Horst *De Rode Ridder stripreeks *Dieren omgebracht door Johan van Horst *Geschiedenis van de Rode Ridder *Gevangenschap van Johan van Horst *Gewroken door Johan van Horst *Indirecte moorden van Johan van Horst *Johan's familie *Johan van Horst's gouden sporen *Johan van Horst's groep *Johan van Horst's Puukko *Johan van Horst's zwaardgevechten *Kerwyn's groep *Lijst van Johan van Horst's helpers *Lijst van personages moorden *Monsters omgebracht door Johan van Horst *Slachtoffers van Johan van Horst Andere linken *Covers met Johan van Horst *Johan van Horst's paarden *Johan van Horst's zwaarden